


London Above

by aderyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Birds, Crows, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Urban Fantasy, Wingfic, Wings, shiny shiny things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spots John Watson’s window, lit by John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Filament and Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567570) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Inspired by wiggleofjudas’ beautiful [ Filament and Feather](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2567570),which is inspired by [khorazir's lovely Sherlock-as-crow art.](http://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/101705496878/you-could-always-come-in-you-know-just-for-a)

 

 

The city is electromagnetic is true north is storm is ozone.

Crows don’t navigate by smell but by memory, sight.

He spots John Watson’s window, lit by John Watson.

Lights.

*****

_Sherlock_ , John says, tries out his name on the roof they share, scrabbles at the shingles where they make, foot and claw, a single purchase.

_Did you have a … flock, er, a family, how did you get wings, do you … migrate?_

He won’t say, yet. Things to do;arcs, flights.

But not--cache, stash, all the clocks of London-- this time not alone.

Even gone, he won’t be, in the way birds aren’t.

_Goodnight,_ John says, dares to touch a barbicel before bed.

Looks to the sky.

*****

Sherlock preens. Thinks _thievery_ in London corvid, in dialect, alarm calls.

John, alert too, neckhair and artery.

Has pinions, though they don’t show. Could take off, fast-hearted.

Could kill in the way of wild things, out of necessity.

Or in the way of humans, out of love.

*****

Sherlock folds and tucks, won’t lift off until dawn flanks the horizon and John’ll be up in an hour, well-slept, to stretch, slip out yawning into the day’s army.

_Good morning, ultraviolet, from which all migrations emanate._

_I’m yours._

There’s still time.

There are things you don’t say when you’re a bird.

**Author's Note:**

> [ultraviolet](http://www.nwf.org/news-and-magazines/national-wildlife/birds/archives/2012/bird-vision.aspx)   
> [feather](http://www.merriam-webster.com/art/dict/feather.htm)


End file.
